My Growing Family
by Shining-Dreamer
Summary: Naeuto and Sasuke run into one another after a long time. Instant sparks fly between the two and they really hit it off. But what does Naruto's Ex think of this? And what about Naruto's two kids? Comfort, romance, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, y'all! I'm starting on another story that has been on my mind for awhile. It's short and sweet, only going to be four chapters long. I hope y'all enjoy this first chapter of mine! ^^**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is absolutely not mine! And I make no profit whatsoever. :3

**Summary:** Zabuza doesn't love Naruto anymore. He's young, free-spirited, and doesn't want to be tied down by a family. Sasuke has loved Naruto for quite some time now and so he steps in Zabuza's place as Naruto's lover. What does Zabuza make of this?

**Warnings**: YAOI-boyxboy, Language, rape, major OCC-ness

**My Growing Family**

Naruto's POV

"If you want me, then my kids are a packaged deal. Either take us all or get the hell out of my face. What's your pick?"

The taller man stared at me like I was crazy. "What the hell?" He asked before he scoffed. "You're an arrogant freak. Too naïve for my taste." Then he turned away and walked off like the son of a bitch he was.

"Che." I scoffed back, but I couldn't help the longing I felt as I watched his retreating back. We'd been going out for six months now and our relationship had been steady. Intimately so. But then I brought my two kids into the mix so that they could all meet each other.

Boy, that was a huge mistake to make.

It wasn't that he didn't like them. No, Zabuza loved kids. He was great with them, in fact.

The problem was that my kids didn't like him. They hated him. Even before they met him (in which case they didn't) they hated his guts. I found that the reason behind their hate was that they didn't like how I spent time with him… And the bruises they found on me. Zabuza was a great guy, but he was a bit aggressive during those… Passionate times we met up at night. Except my kids didn't understand that—I mean, how could you explain the ways of sex to a five and seven year old kid?

Anyways, the two kids weren't really mine. Not biological. Off topic, yes, but I was currently in heart ache, so to take my mind off of my ex-lover, I started to think about my two kids.

I adopted the two boys on the same day three years ago. In a way, I felt obligated to take them in. I had been an orphan when I was younger after both of my parents died in a fatal car accident. Luckily, I had been asleep at my father's friend's place, the friend being the exact man who adopted me; Iruka Umino. If it hadn't been for him, I probably would have had the worst childhood possible with the death of my parents on my mind all the time.

Now, Kiba Uzumaki is my youngest and he lost his parents in the same way, so I instantly felt connected to him and Gaara, the older of the two, was involved in a murder case. There were specific details that I could actually find on the internet or in the papers, but his parents were killed and he, at the age of three, was made to watch his parents die. A horrible way to go through with life knowing what had happened and I felt the need to protect him, so I took him in the day I adopted Kiba as well.

'Speaking of those two squirts…' I thought, blankly looking up at the beautiful summer sky. 'I should probably go pick them up from dad's place… I'm sure they're frustrating him by now…'

With that in mind, I started to walk my way towards my dad's home, feeling lonelier now that I knew Zabuza wasn't coming back.

By the way, my name's Naruto Uzumaki. Despite the depression rolling off of me in waves, I'm normally a vibrant, cheerful beyond doubt kind of person. I've got wild, untamable golden hair, a dark. Natural tan, and very, very blue eyes. I'm 5'7'' feet tall-ish and I've got a lean, fit body. Today, I'm wearing an orange cuffed, button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, black skinny jeans, and black tennis shoes along with a necklace around my neck that my God-Mother gave me for my sixteenth birthday, which, by the way, was eight years ago. That puts me about twenty-four years on me now.

My oldest son, Gaara Uzumaki, is seven with shaggy red hair, teal-colored eyes, and paler than the pale skin. He's insomniac and has been like that (or has had it?) since… well, since that night with his parents. It's been so long since then, so the countless nights where he couldn't sleep whatsoever gave him black rings around his eyes. A lot of people have mistaken the rings as eye liner and a very thiiiick amount, but he has a valid excuse as I've clearly pointed out. And the nightmares he has when he is able to fall asleep? Yeah, those plagued him for a long while, so I stopped trying to force him into bed after he told me. So if I woke up in the middle of the night and found him watching television at an ungodly hour, I wouldn't think anything of it. I'd probably just shrug it off and join him.

And my youngest boy, Kiba Uzumaki, is at age five. He's got long, shaggy brown hair with his bangs in the way of his eyes, very dark, nearly black brown eyes, and caramel skin. I'm still not sure how, but he's got these red, upside down tattooed triangles on both of his (face) cheeks. I asked him about them once, but he merely gave me this sly grin at me that could rival a fox's and continued on with what he'd been doing at the time. I couldn't find it in me to question him further. As young as he was, he had his secrets and I had mine, so I would respect him for his.

'Speaking of which…' My brows furrowed down and I glued my eyes to the ground as I continued to walk down the sidewalk. 'Didn't Sakura say something about wanting to become a tattoo artist the other day? Was she just kidding around or was she ser- -' BAM! I ran right into someone while I'd been so busy being distracted with my thoughts. We nearly fell down, but the other guy caught me around the waist and held me upright, keeping himself up just in time as well.

"Shit! I am so sorry about that!" I exclaimed as my face flushed in embarrassment and I looked up with huge eyes. "I was thinking- -I was so sidetracked- - I'm sorry 'bout that and- - OHMYGOSH! NO WAY! SASUKE?" As soon as I realized who it was I'd crashed into, I threw my arms around him for a big bear hug.

"Geez, Naruto. Never could walk and think at the same time without running into something, could you?" Came Sasuke Uchiha's response, AKA, my best friend.

I let him go with a beaming grin and stepped back so that I could take a look at him. I hadn't seen him for nearly over a year, though we did talk over the phone every now and then. Unsurprisingly, the damn bastard hadn't changed by much. He still had his hair styled as a duck's ass, but his raven bangs had grown out quite a bit. He was still as pale as ever and the aura around him still had an arrogant feeling to it. Sure looked like he had a pole stuck up his ass, too. That thought alone made me snicker. Today, like usual, he wore a black business suit and he held a briefcase in one hand, a newspaper under the same arm.

"Sasuke! I haven't seen you in forever! Where've you been?" I excitedly asked, grinning brightly up at him. He raised a brow as if to ask 'seriously? Must you ask me that?' It took me a moment, then I grinned sheepishly and scratched my nose. "Ohh… Work, huh? Damn, that was a stupid question."

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke smirked, then he glanced off to my right.

Curious from the sudden distraction (Sasuke is never easily unfocused from anything)I followed his train of sight only to find no other but my English teacher from High school, Kakashi Hatake. Besides gaining a wrinkle or two, Kakashi still looked the same. Except today, there was no familiar pervy orange book in his hands and he wore a navy blue business suit.

"Yo!" Was his greeting as soon as I saw him and he waved, his eyes crinkling.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" I eyed him in confusion, then looked back at Sasuke, blinking. "Crap, were y'all headed somewhere?"

"We sure are, Naruto-kun!" Kakashi said as he walked over to join us. He slapped me against the back in a friendly way, smiling and looking over at Sasuke. "We've got a department meeting in less than an hour right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Unfortunately," Sasuke answered with a sigh, his gaze returning to mine.

"Oops! I'm sorry for slowing y'all down!"

"It's no problem. Where were you headed?" Kakashi politely asked.

Scratching the back of my neck nervously, I grinned at the two and said," going to my dad's to pick up my two little ones. I just got off work, you see…"

"You have kids?" Sasuke abruptly asked, for once looking uncharacteristically surprised. I merely nodded with another sheepish smile, so he coolly recollected his composure and he murmured," well, I suppose we have much to discuss, Dobe. We've been missing out on a lot of each other's lives…"

"You're absolutely right! We should get together sometime!" I exuberantly exclaimed, pumping the air with a fist as I blasted my best friend with a full-blown grin.

"Yes, yes we should. Hm… Kakashi?" Sasuke turned to the silver-haired man and held out his briefcase. I watched in bemused fascination as the oldest man of the group raised a brow while taking the case. Then my brows furrowed down when Kakashi gasped in a sort of mocking way.

"No way. You're handing me the important manuscripts for our meeting? Don't tell me- -The Almighty Sasuke Uchiha-whom has never, _ever_ been late for ANYthing- is going to play hooky?" Kakashi teased the raven man as he dropped his hand to his side, still holding the briefcase.

My best friend smirked like the devil in disguise and said," I have faith that you know what topics I will agree to, the ones to avoid at all costs, and the ones that will need immediate termination. Just make sure not to mess up, Hatake. It may take some extra late-nighters for even one error."

While I was thinking along the lines of 'harsh' and 'evil teme', Kakashi was nodding to Sasuke's words. Then he bid us a farewell along with a "have fun, you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't!" He winked at me, then rushed away just as Sasuke made a move to hit the other man.

"Damn. What an idiot," Sasuke growled before he turned to me, raising a brow at the expression I was making. "What?"

I look at him confused, still trying to figure out what the silver-haired man had meant with his parting words. Don't do anything he wouldn't? What did that mean? Well, he was normally late for things, so was he telling us not to be late? Late to what? Or did he mean something else? I mean, the only thing that came to mind was Kakashi's orange book. But that was a… porn book, so what did he..?

His words clicked in my head and a gasped "oh!"came out from me unintentionally. Then, as if on cue, I immediately felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

The brow that had already been raised at me went even higher than before and Sasuke looked at me in curiosity. "What is it?" He asked slowly.

I laughed nervously and shook my head, wishing I could will away the blush that stained my cheeks. "Oh, n-nothing. Just a little slow at the moment, is all. Heh heh…"

Another smirk made its' way onto Sasuke's face and he crossed his arms against his chest. "Hn. I see… So little Naru-Chan was having dirty thoughts just now?" He teasingly asked, causing me to sputter out.

"Wh-what? N-n-no! I was just-like-making sense to wh-what Kakashi-sensei said!" I told him loudly, stressing it and flailing my arm out as if that would help my predicament.

But Sasuke seemed to not have heard for he looked down the street, still smirking with a concentrated look to him.

"Hey, fool, you listening to me? I'm talking here!"

His gaze returned to mine filled with amusement. When he talked, however, it was completely off topic:" are you hungry, Dobe?"

For a moment, I gaped at him. Then my mind registered the fact that free food had been offered and my stomach growled out as my answer. I grinned beamingly at him and nodded. "Yeah! I'm starving!"

"Good. I know the perfect place," the raven responded before grabbing my hand and pulling me along down the sidewalk with him.

"Wha-?" I gaped at the back of his head, only one type of food on my mind at the moment. "No ramen? Because I know a _great _place that sells _excellent_ ramen. But it's down the other way, so-."

"No. No ramen."

"No ramen?" I squeaked, jaw dropping down in shock.

"No," he confirmed, looking over his shoulder to make sure I saw him roll his eyes. "We're going to have a proper meal, Dobe. Not some fatty, greasy crap you're way too obsessed with as it is."

I made an insulted noise in the back of my throat as I glared at him, huffing. "Ramen is not 'crap', Sasuke-teme!"

"Che, only you, Dobe," Sasuke murmured before he continued to pull me along the sidewalk.

It wasn't 'til we were crossing the street that I noticed he was still holding my hand and in a rather tight grip, almost as if I'd fall behind or something. But Sasuke was a smart guy and he didn't do unnecessary things. 'It'd be a waste of my valuable time,' I once heard him say for one reason or another. So then why was he holding my hand? Unless… Unless this wasn't unnecessary? Did that mean Sasuke was holding my hand on purpose?

I stared at the two clasping hands for a moment in bewilderment, wondering what this might mean. Then I looked up to stare at the back of his Duck ass styled hair, my brows scrunching down. 'Okay. Either he's doing this for the sole reason that he's afraid I'll bolt on him, fall behind, or he just really wants to hold my hand… Hm…,' I glanced down at our entwined hands, the third option having my face break out in a crazy lobster red color. 'No… That couldn't be right… could it?'

"Uhm… Sasuke?" I called out as I looked up, wanting to test my third option theory.

"Hn?" He looked back at me, a brow raised in question.

"I wouldn't take you as someone who'd run anyhow." He replied, looking surprised. "Why are you bringing that up all of a sudden?"

I looked down and held my gaze on our hands, murmuring," Oh, no reason really…"

I watched and felt his hand squeeze mine, which caused me to look up in surprise, and I heard him say. While smirking at me," I hear no objections so far. All I see is acceptance. So I am going to assume you don't mind me…" He paused to hold my hand up and kiss the back of it, keeping his gaze locked on my eyes the entire time. "…Holding your hand." He then dropped our hands back down, keeping mine trapped within his.

I gaped at him openly, completely caught off guard by the sudden turn of events. Only twenty minutes ago I'd been dumped and already I was getting hit on- and by my best friend, no less! How much weirder could this day get?

"Dobe."

"Huh?" I blinked, returning to reality in a flash. "What?"

Sasuke chuckled, shaking his head. "Wow, Dobe. You may be the only person I know who could possible daydream while in the midst of a conversation."

"I wasn't daydreaming!" I quickly defended myself, scowling at the other man. I stopped walking which, in turn, made Sasuke stop as well. "You can't do stuff like that without shocking a guy! You could have warned me, ya know!"

"And ruin the surprise?" He raised a brow, then chuckled when I started sputtering and blushing. "Don't worry, Dobe. I'll warn you before I do it again next time."

"A-again? N-next time?" I stammered nervously, confused out of my mind.

The hand around mine squeezed reassuringly and, for some reason, I instantly calmed down. A mere gentle look appeared on Sasuke's face as he said," I've liked you since high school, Naruto." My mouth dropped open and my eyes grew huge, but Sasuke didn't allow me to say anything as he continued on, chuckling some as he did. "You were just too dense to realize my flirting."

"Waaait-wait, wait, wait," I bit my bottom lip, my brows scrunching down. "All those times I called you a perverted teme…"

"…Were the times I was trying to flirt, yes." Sasuke finished, nodding to confirm my realization, a real, uncharacteristic smile flitting across his lips.

"Seriously?" Now meek, my voice grew whispery-quiet and my body was hot from the whole body blush I was supporting.

"Yes, Naruto. I'm serious. And because I'm serious, I decided that the risk of telling you was and will be worth it." He brought our hands up to his lips again to kiss the back of mine. "But," his lips brushed against my skin as he spoke and Sasuke looked down at me with half-lidded eyes," if I'm going too fast already, I'll slow down… I'll let you think about it before I get into it any further… Your choice, Naruto."

"Wh-what? B-but I…" I glanced around frantically, at a complete loss for words.

"Don't panic, Dobe." Sasuke said, smirking and returning to his normal character. The one I was more accustomed to. "It's not like I'm the type to force you into anything you didn't want."

And, like him, I returned to more normal grounds, sighing in relief although my mind was still going berserk to his offer. "LIAR!" I shouted at him, scowling childishly at him as my bottom lip puckered out some. "Back in High school you made me join the track team, the soccer team, and the debate team! Forced me, I tell you! You even forced me into getting into the student council with you, you bastard!"

A brow quirked up and he looked back at me in amusement. "And..? I don't remember you complaining about it, Dobe. If I remember correctly, you seemed to enjoy every one of those extra activities."

I gaped like a goldfish while trying to come up with a good enough response. Yet nothing came to mind. So, instead, I scowled at him as, again, I felt my face heat up. This reaction seemed to amuse the damn Uchiha further and he even had the nerve to chuckle at me.

"See what I mean? No complaints," he said, smirking smugly.

"Sh-shut up! You forced me into them and that's all that counts!" I exclaimed, huffing in indignation.

If anything, the smirk deepened and I gulped, suddenly nervous. That look of his told me that my response was going to help him in his chance of… Well, whatever it was he expected from this whole exchange.

"You're right, Naruto, that is all that matters." Sasuke said, nodding in agreement. "Which happens to mean that-because I forced you into all of those teams and such-you had fun all during High school. Isn't that also right?"

I gave him a hesitant look, unsure if telling him the truth would be unhealthy for me here or not.

Yet he took my silence as a yes and he continued on, still with that sexy smirk of his. "Then doesn't that also mean that if I happen to compel you into a relationship with me, then you'll, oh, I dunno, like what happens dating me?"

My mouth opened to… Hell, I didn't know. How _could_ I respond to that? I knew and understand what he was insinuating, but didn't that mean I'd be dating my best friend? What if it didn't work out? Would our relationship as friends change, too? My shoulders sagged as my gaze moved down to rest upon our hands. I didn't want to lose my childhood friend. He meant the world to me.

"I… don't know, Sasuke…" I murmured, squeezing his hand for a brief moment before pulling away from him.

"Why not?" Was his quick response, causing me to look up and meet his onyx gaze.

I bit my lower lip, shrugging my shoulders as if to try to be indifferent. "You're my best friend…"

"And?" He raised a brow questioningly. "That can't be your only reason."

"…What if it doesn't work out?" I whispered, brows furrowing down at the negative thoughts that came with that question.

"You won't know till you give it a chance, Naruto." When I didn't give him a response, my eyes looking off to the side in avoidance, Sasuke decided to grab both of my hands and he gripped them tightly in his slightly larger ones. Startled, I looked back up at him in time to see him raise them up to his mouth and press his pink lips against my knuckles. The action, for some weird reason, sent shivers down my body in which Sasuke caught and smirked at. "See?" He murmured against my hands, eyes gazing deeply into mine. "Your body is already attuned to my touches. You can't tell me you don't like this."

I pouted at him, huffing in slight annoyance. "That's not fair," I whined.

He raised a brow," what isn't fair, Naruto?"

"This!" I exclaimed, shaking our combined hands. "You can't touch me and do weird things without expecting some sort of reaction out of me, Teme! Of _course_ my body would react to something like that-anyone's would!"

"Then you disapprove?" His brows went up.

"No! Of course I don't, I-."

"Then it's set."

"I- huh? What's set?" I asked, blinking.

"We're going out on a date tonight." Sasuke remarked, smirking in ease again as if he had officially won.

"Excuse me?" I flushed in embarrassment, my eyes as huge as they could go. "We're doing _what_ tonight?"

"Date," he repeated, scoffing. "We're going out to eat for dinner. You and I. Tonight. Why? Do you object?" His eyes narrowed some.

"No, but," my eyes widened and I gasped, quickly tearing my hand away from his and taking a look down at my wrist watch. "My boys! Crap! I'm late picking them up!"

"They can wait a few more minutes." Sasuke hastily told me, recapturing my hand. "Why can't we go out tonight?"

"Because my boys-," I tried to say, but Sasuke shook his head.

"Iruka can't just babysit them for a night?"

"No, he can't." I glared at him, daring him to interrupt me again. "I promised them I'd take them out to Ihop for their holiday special for this night and when an Uzumaki promises something-."

"An Uzumaki pulls through," Sasuke finished for me, sighing before smiling softly at me. "Alright, I understand. At least let me accompany you?"

I eyed him suspiciously, wondering why he was so out of character. I was used to a cold bastard that this kind, smiling man before me puzzled me. "What are you planning, Teme?" I warily asked, tilting my head some.

A smirk formed and he mischievously said," nothing, Dobe. I just want to meet your kids."

My eyes narrowed further. "But you hate kids, Teme."

He shrugged, his face scrunching up just a tad. "So?"

"Soooo," I drawled out, rolling my eyes," why do you want to meet them?"

"Why not? I want to meet your family. Is that so wrong to let your kids meet your boyfriend?"

"No, it's not wr- Whooaa there!" My eyes grew huge once again as I stepped back, taking my hands along with me so that I could hold them before me. "'Boyfriend'? Did you just say the 'B' word?"

"I sure did." His look turned smug," you said you'd give us a chance, correct? Then my chance brings up that title. At least temporarily until you're completely mine."

"Yours?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"Yes, Dobe. Mine."

"Damn possessive bastard," I grumbled under my breath, looking down and scoffing. After a few seconds passed, I glanced towards his hands, looked back at mine, then reached out and grabbed his. "Possessive…" I murmured again, meekly looking up as a smile played on my lips. "…But I think I'm okay with that… After all, I'm used to the Ice Princess—how hard can it be to handle a possessive bastard?" I grinned at him as he looked surprised then he smirked in return, turning his hands in mine to squeeze them.

"Shouldn't be too hard," he answered. "You are you, after all. You're too stubborn to back down from a challenge, right?"

"Better believe it!" Was my response along with a beaming smile. I watched Sasuke chuckle, enjoying the happy smile that appeared on his face. Before today, if someone had tried to mention Sasuke's attraction to me, I would have laughed in their face and told them to stop joking around. I mean, I knew that he was gay, _had_ known since I first met him, but Sasuke liking me more than in a friend way? Yeah, that was totally unexpected. I would never have known if he hadn't of told me. It made me wonder how many times I broke his heart throughout the years, going out with so many people while he stood to the side, watching with a frown.

At that thought, I inwardly frowned as well, thinking,' well, shit. This had better work out—I have a lot to make up for.'

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" Sasuke's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him with a thoughtful expression, curious.

"Your boys?" He reminded me, raising a brow.

"Oh yeah!" I face-palmed, groaning. "This is gonna be tough…"

"What is?"

At his questioning tone, I reopened my eyes and grinned at him. "Introducing you, of course. What else?"

"Ah." He looked pleased, not looking nervous whatsoever at the prospect of meeting my two boys. And he probably wasn't, the pompous asshole.

"You ready?"

"Must you ask?"

I laughed, then nodded, saying," then let's go; it's time to introduce you to Gaara and Kiba."

TBC

_**So how is it so far? :3**_

_**Y'all want some more? xD**_

_**I hope y'all can be patient with me.. _"…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter two of "My Growing Family"! ^0^~! It's been quite a while since I submitted the first chapter, hasn't it? :3 Damn, I really suck at keeping y'all updated. xD My only excuse is that I didn't have the determination to try and keep going with it, but, hopefully, that'll change this time. xD I want to finish this story soooon. owo There's only (or should be only) two more chapters after this one. :3 So, enjoy! ^-^**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is absolutely not mine! And I make no profit from it whatsoever. :3

**Summary:** Zabuza doesn't love Naruto anymore. He's young, free-spirited, and doesn't want to be tied down by a family. Sasuke has loved Naruto for quite some time now and so he steps in Zabuza's place as Naruto's lover. What does Zabuza make of this?

**Warnings**: YAOI… Nothing much in this chapter, though, besides holding hands.. and kissing.. Ah, and language! xD

**My Growing Family**

Naruto's POV

Before I was given a chance to take a step in the right direction of our destination, Sasuke pulled my hand towards him. I had momentarily forgotten that our hands were intertwined, so my guard was down and so I fell back against him in surprise. Luckily, the raven-haired man had foreseen something like that was going to happen, so he had his arms held out to catch me. My eyes blinked open and I looked up to meet an upside down look of Sasuke's amused expression.

"Meep?" I squeaked, shocked and confused like no other. I was aware of his arms around my waist, really the only thing keeping me up on my feet, and I, for some reason, blushed at our close proximity. Why was my heart beating faster than before? Probably because I wasn't just Sasuke's best friend now. He labeled us as a couple. And, even though it shouldn't have been such a big deal considering we've known each other for a long-ass time, I couldn't help but feel really self-conscious about our close-ness. "Wh-what was that for?" I asked, stammering just a bit.

"I've got some questions for you first. Before we pick your boys up," Sasuke answered, for once giving me a complete answer other than a measly 'hn'. It was an improvement that made me wonder what made him change.

"What sort of questions?"

"Hn."

…Huh. Maybe not such an improvement after all. 'I take back my praise,' I thought with a displeased frown.

"Your boys…"

I perked up a bit in his arms, still looking up at him from my weird, half-fallen position. "Hm?"

"Are they yours?" His voice, much like his suddenly very stoic face, portrayed nothing, so I couldn't tell what he might have been feeling, or even what he was thinking for that matter.

So I answered him like I would have any other day. "Of course they are mine!' With that exclamation, I pulled myself away from his hold and scrambled away so that I was standing all on my own. Once I accomplished that, I turned around and scowled at him, huffing resentfully. "Why?"

He shook his head, still without any sort of emotion. "I don't think you understand, Naruto… Are they your biological kids? Are they your blood?"

I paused, blinking at him. Then I frowned and slowly said," no… I adopted them…"

"Ah." His face seemed to clear and he looked more relaxed now. "I see."

"Why?" I couldn't help it. I wanted to know why he wanted to know. Who care if they weren't my blood? They were mine! They were my kids.

"Hn… Making sure that my dear _boyfriend _wasn't cheating on me." He smirked and I promptly scowled at him.

"Uh, _no_, teme. You're making sure _I'm_ not cheating on any other boyfriend." I retorted before I could stop myself.

"Ah." He looked away, his expression darkening into disappointment.

I blinked again and wondered at his weird reaction. I tilted my head some and bemusedly asked," what's wrong?"

"You are already seeing someone else," he stated, yet not questioningly.

"What?" My eyes widened in alarm and I started to frantically shake my head, flailing my hands in front of me. "No! You got it all wrong- -I don't have a boyfriend. I mean, I did, but that was this morning. He's my ex now. He broke-…. He broke up with me… Earlier…" I trailed off, glancing away for a brief moment, my eyes saddening some. With the Sasuke fiasco, I had literally forgotten about Zabuza. And, even though I knew that he broke up with me so easily because he didn't really love me, I still felt kind of… I guess depressed. Empty. He was a really good lover, after all. He was so sweet and always so considerate to me. Even when he was aggressively loving me, he was considerate. Sort of.

"Today?"

My eyes snapped back up at the sound of my best friend's voice. "Excuse me?"

"Did he break up with you today?"

Grimacing, I slowly nodded. "Hence why I said 'earlier', teme," I murmured half-heartedly, sighing heavily and looking away once again. "Do you have any other questions? 'Cause if not, I'd really like to get going…"

"…Did you love him?"

"Liked him," I automatically corrected him, still grimacing. "There wasn't enough time spent together to fall in love with him."

"Hn. Good." Recognizing the smirk in his voice, I looked up to see that he was indeed supporting a smirk and a smug one at that.

Scowling, I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You're so weird, Uchiha," I muttered, though loud enough for him to hear.

"Che, look who's talking, Uzumaki," the raven-haired man retorted, chuckling in a quite pleased way. "Now, let's go. I think we've had enough staring at to last us awhile and your boys are waiting for your return."

"Huh? Staring?" Confused, I looked at him, then glanced around, my face slowly heating up when I saw the small crowd that had gathered around us without my knowledge. They seemed to be curious of the-er-gay couple standing in the middle of the sidewalk… Man, that just sounded weird. Me and Sasuke. Even weirder. How was I going to get used to us being... well, together?

"Yep. Definitely time to go," I managed to say without an embarrassed squeak, quickly grabbing his hand. "Let's get outta here."

"If we must." The arrogant prick replied, chuckling at my mortification, probably just loving the attention.

"Yes, we must! Teme!" I growled, keeping my eyes straight ahead as I passed through the crowd, pulling the jerk along after me. "Gosh. I can't believe I forgot where we were." I muttered, rolling my eyes at myself. "Stupid people." Why can't they nosy themselves elsewhere? Ogling at us like we were crazy- -the nerve! Geez!"

Probably amused by my rant, Sasuke kept his silence, listening to me without complaint or any jabs at my stupidity. My steam ran out soon after though, and I was finally able to take a deep breath to quiet down and I even slowed down my pace so that the bastard and I could walk in union. Sasuke, once realizing I had calmed down, slid his fingers through mine and closed our hands together properly, easily ignoring the strange stares we were receiving while I struggled to do the same. It was awkward for me considering we'd been best friends and rivals since we were kids, but Sasuke seemed to take it in stride, going as far as to enjoy it all. 'It' being able to freely hold my hand. And for him ignoring all of the stares? Shit, he was probably used to it considering he owned over half the city and by having his face plastered on nearly every billboard in the city. And don't forget the magazines in every store and mail box. I get at least two magazines with him on them at least twice a week.

Anyways, we walked to my dad's home that was located in the neighborhood across from the elementary school he worked at as a kindergarten teacher and where my boys attended in other grades. Luckily, today was a Saturday, so we didn't have to wait till 3.30 for the two munchkins to get out. We made our way to my dad's one-story house that looked a lot like a house from a fairy tale. There was a white picket fence around the rose and vegetable gardens that surrounded the vine-covered house and a little dirt path way traveled up to the little porch. A small garage was located in the backyard and there were two apple trees back there where a sandbox was beneath one of them. I used to play in that sandbox all the time when I was younger; now it gets played in by my two kids. His house beneath the viney-foliage was painted a light, spring yellow color and the roof was black.

Some people would claim it as 'unmanly', but the house fit my dad's personality pretty well. Cheerful and bright, a friendly guy, and a very protective mother figure; Iruka had always been like that since I was a kid. So his… Feminine touches like his houses' appearance was pretty normal to me. Sasuke, too. He was used to Iruka's strange tendencies. So it was all okay. It wasn't like we cared what other's thought of us, anyway.

Aaaaaany-who, we walked up the dirt pathway and went to the front door where I burst through it as if I owned the place and I yelled," DAD! I'M BACK!"

We heard a loud crashing noise come from the kitchen, then a kid voice shrilly yelled," DADDY!"

Sasuke and I stood in the doorway with looks of a stunned composure for Sasuke and a well-placed grin on my face as we listened to a few more crashes that ensued after that very dignified yell. Then I chuckled and scratched my cheek, looking over at the raven with a meek look.

"Well, that was my youngest you just heard. He's, uhm, a very rambunctious tyke," I muttered before a battle cry came from the kitchen and a brown blur came streaking out towards me. I only had time to let go of Sasuke's hand so that I didn't take him with me when the five year-old tackled me down to the ground.

"Daddy! You're hooome! What took you so long?" Kiba demanded, hugging me around the waist with a powerful grip.

I laughed at my son's actions, but winced some at the headache that formed when the back of my head hit the floor. My hand found his head and I ruffled his shaggy brown hair as I apologized and said," sorry, Kiba. I got side-tracked. How was your day with Jii-chan and your brother?"

Straddling my stomach, the kid sat up with a brightly shining face, his excitement apparent in his demeanor. "It was so extremely fun! You wouldn't believe how many cupcakes we made! I ate a whole bajillion of them!"

"Did ya now? That's my boy!" I praised him, though inwardly groaned-how in bloody hell was I going to get him to sleep tonight? He was one hyper little booger when he was given sugar…

Kiba wriggled his butt, happy with the praise, but before he could go on with his day, another young, yet more matured than Kiba's, voice was heard.

"Da. Who is _he_?"

Both Kiba and I looked over towards the hall that connected to the kitchen, seeing Gaara standing there with his arms folded against his chest and a deep frown marring his features.

"Hm?" I followed his gaze up to find his frown being aimed at Sasuke. I snorted at the fact that the raven was making a funny face back at the ginger kid. It was a mix between curiosity and loathing. "Maah, Panda Bear, that's Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, meet my two boys, Kiba Uzumaki," I ruffled the brunette's hair a she beamed down at me. "And the redhead over there is Gaara Uzumaki." I introduced them to each other, grinning up at the raven as I sat up, keeping a hand on Kiba's back so not to let him topple over.

"Hn…" Sasuke looked down at me, slowly raising a brow in a curious matter. "They took your last name?"

The grin slipped from me, a scowl replacing it. "Of course they did, teme! They're my kids!"

"Yeah! We wanted his name, too!" Kiba quickly added, pouting up at the older man standing.

"I see," Sasuke murmured, smirking small.

Before I could yell 'teme' at him again for being such an arrogant puissant, another voice came into the mix asking," Is there any reason why you are on the floor, Naruto?"

Blinking, I looked towards the hallway once again to see that Iruka was now standing behind Gaara, imitating the little kid by crossing his arms against his chest and frowning at me.

"Oh, hey, Dad! What's up?" I breezily asked him, evading the question while grabbing Kiba around the waist and standing up. "Oof, Kiba. How many cupcakes did you eat, kid? You weigh a ton!" I complained with some exaggeration as I settled the squirming child on my hip, pouting at the way he snickered at me.

"A bazillion!" He answered, throwing his hands in the air and squealing out in delight when I started to tickle his sides.

"And you didn't save me any? Aw, I guess I'll just have to eat _you _up instead!" I started nomming on his shoulder, grinning widely at his delightful squirming and squeals.

"No! Daddy, we saved you some! I promise! Don't eat me!"

And just like that, I stopped and eyed him in suspicion. "You saved me some?"

"Uh-huh!" His eyes were shining bright and he panted some from the excitement, but Kiba was clearly enjoying the moment, loving the attention.

I grinned," alright! Thank you, lil squirt!" Then I looked towards Iruka again and caught his amused smile. My grin only broadened as I walked over to him and Gaara, ruffling the ginger's hair with my free hand in my own silent greeting. "They didn't give you any trouble, did they?"

"Of course not. Do they ever?" The scarred man asked, laughing at the way I raised my brow. "Alright, I take that back, but really. We've just been baking and cleaning all day. Nothing too exciting." His eyes moved over my right shoulder and he smiled, looking back at me with a familiar mischievous look. "Your day, on the other hand, seemed to be quite the opposite."

I glanced over my shoulder to look at Sasuke, noticing how awkward he looked just standing there in the doorway. I mean, the door was closed and all, but still. I chuckled and nodded my head at him, saying," yeah. We ran into each other down by the office. Why don'tcha come on over here, Sasuke? Geez, you're acting as if Dad's a stranger."

"No I'm not." The raven argued, though did as what was requested. He walked over to our little group, a slight smile on his lips for my dad and him alone. "Good afternoon, Mr. Umino."

"Call me Iruka, Sasuke," the brunette responded, rolling his eyes at the formalities. I did the same, wondering if the teme was being smart or something. "I don't know how many more times I'm going to have to have to tell you that. We've known each other much too long to keep up such a thing."

"My apologies." Sasuke's lips twitched into a slightly bigger smile and he looked at me with an expectant look.

Curious as to what he wanted, I raised a brow, silently asking,' what, teme?'

Before he could give me a silent response, Kiba started pulling my hair, taking my attention away from the raven and placing it onto him.

"Daddy!"

"Ouch, Kiba. That kinda hurts," I murmured, wincing. "What's up, little man?"

"Pancakes?" He prompted questioningly, staring into my eyes with a hard resolve only little kids could manage. He even slapped both of his chibi hands over my cheeks, keeping my face pointed at his as if it would help keep my attention on him.

It made me laugh, but I nodded anyways and said," pancakes." He started to smile real big and I wondered if I had to say the next part, but I didn't want to raise his hopes too high, so I added," at dinner time."

Just like an untied balloon, the munchkin deflated. "Now?" He tried anyways, butting out his bottom lip and widening his eyes in his back up puppy pout.

I shook my head, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, kid. I've got some errands to get done first at home." Then I glanced at Sasuke, wondering if it'd be too much for him. But he merely nodded at my questioning gaze as if to give me his consent to keep him for the time I did my chores. I grinned at him.

Then Iruka cleared his throat and I turned my attention to him, raising a brow at the look he was giving me. "Yes?" I asked.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell us, Naruto?"

"Uh…" I blinked at him, going on a blank.

"You're so dense, Dobe."

I glared at Sasuke, huffing and saying," Shut your trap, teme! I'm not dense!" I looked back at Iruka, scowling. "What is there to tell you?"

Iruka nodded his head towards Sasuke, giving me a knowing smile. "I thought Zabuza would be here with you?"

"Zabuza?" Sasuke looked to me, raising a brow.

I frowned at the two men, then shrugged and answered them both with one word," Ex."

Iruka's brows shot up, but he didn't look disappointed. Rather, he looked relieved. "That's too bad," he said, though you could tell he didn't really mean it. "Guess I won't have to give him my apple cookie recipe after all." And he smiled, again looking pleased.

"Daddy?" I looked back at the munchkin I held in my arms. "What does 'ex' mean?" Kiba asked with a wide, curious stare.

"It means Zabuza and I aren't together anymore. He left," I carefully answered, wondering how he and Gaara were going to take the news. They didn't seem to like him to begin with, so…

Kiba's whoot of happiness didn't really surprise me. I looked to Gaara and could even see a slight smile on that chibi face of his. Their reactions made me sigh. I guess I was the only one who really liked him. Then I felt my blood run cold with Kiba's next exclamation.

"Zabuza's gone and no more black spots on Daddy! YAY!"

It was innocent enough, but the meaning rung true in the room. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the child meant. "Kiba, hush." I scolded him quickly, shifting him higher on my hip as I scowled softly at him.

"But why, Daddy?" He asked naively, tilting his head. "Aren't you glad he won't hurt you anymore?"

"I-," I winced at the anger I sensed coming off of Sasuke and I dared a glance over at him. He looked extremely pissed at my son's innocent question. For the life of me, I had no idea what to say. So, instead, I steered the subject away from Zabuza and said," actually, Sasuke asked me out earlier. You know, when we ran into each other." I grinned sheepishly at Iruka, pleading with my eyes for him to play along. "It was a surprise that he asked, actually…"

Iruka gave me a pitying look, understanding what was happening. He smiled kindly at me, then rolled his eyes in exasperation. "_Finally_." I blinked at him and he continued," You are SO oblivious, my son. I know how Sasuke's been watching you with those love-sick eyes of his. It was so obvious when he hit puberty that he was so madly in love with you!" And he laughed out loudly at the blush that darkened my face.

I glanced at Sasuke and found that a slight blush on his face had rushes away his anger. For once in only the Gods know how long, the teme actually looked embarrassed. I couldn't help but snicker at him, causing him to glare half-heartedly back at me.

"That true, Teme? You've been ogling my hot ass since you started growing a pair?" I asked, still snickering.

"Naruto. Such vulgar language in front of the kids? Do you _want_ them to have potty mouths?" Iruka chastised me, leaving the 'like you?' part out of there.

Sasuke smirked at me as I felt my mouth shut. I glanced down at Kiba and eyed the wicked glint in his eyes, wondering how much he had absorbed and how much he'd understood of it. Then I wondered how much of it he'd repeat. 'Probably every little bit,' I thought dryly as I then glanced back at Gaara, knowing that he was the quiet one and wouldn't repeat such crude stuff.

"Meh." I looked back at Iruka, shrugging and supporting another grin. "I'm sure they've heard worse on the streets, Dad. I don't think anything I say would faze them any."

This made the brunette roll his eyes at me and shake his head, muttering my name under his breath in exasperation. His response made me grin wider and I couldn't help but look down at Kiba and waggle my brows.

"Ain't that right, lil squirt?" I asked him, tickling his belly, making him giggle and squirm in my hold. "You've heard worse walking home from school, haven't you?"

"Naruto…" Iruka groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed. "Don't encourage it!"

"Aw, Dad! They're good kids! You know they're not gonna be thugs or something crazy like that!" I laughed shaking my head. Then I glanced at Sasuke. He had on a patient look as he watched us, but, knowing him for as long as I have, I knew that he was itching to leave already. So I looked back at Iruka and smiled. "Ah, well, I still have my errands to do, Dad. I'll see you Monday, 'kay?"

His eyes opened and he waved a hand in the air. "One more moment, Naruto. I'll be right back, okay?" Before I could answer him, Iruka was gone, hurrying back into the kitchen without a second thought. I blinked after him, then glanced at Sasuke. He raised a brow that I could only shrug at and, fortunately, Iruka was back in record time, this time holding a container when he returned. When he saw my bemused expression, Iruka smiled and held it out for me to take. "These are the cupcakes the boys and I made today. I figured y'all can take them home to snack on later." He said as I used my free hand that wasn't holding Kiba to take the container.

"Oh, really?" I looked down at the Tupperware, then beamed up at the man before me. "Thanks, Dad! I bet they're delicious!"

He laughed at me, nodding. "Yes, yes. Now, you be careful going home, alright? I don't want to get another phone call telling me that you got chased by a dog or something like that."

I gave him a sheepish grin. "Whatever. It was just that one time, Dad." I gave him a one arm hug, still holding Kiba in the other who'd snatched the container of cupcakes from me and was holding to dear life with it, and I nodded after stepping away. "We'll be careful. No worries."

Iruka gave Gaara a hug and ruffled Kiba's hair, giving them each a huge smile. "You two be good for your daddy, you hear? Make sure he gives you your veggies for dinner!"

All three of us groaned (Gaara really just frowned-he was still a kid after all. I mean, who the hell liked eating vegetables anyways?), but they agreed to Iruka's demand and we said our goodbyes. Then I was following Sasuke out of Iruka's home with Gaara walking on my right side and Kiba still on my left hip. Iruka followed us out, but stayed on his porch, watching us leave till we rounded a corner. Then I'm sure he went back inside.

'I'm sure he'll call me later to get the details out of me about Sasuke,' I thought as we all walked down the sidewalk together, Sasuke now walking to my left, his hands shoved into his pockets. 'He'll want to know what happened with Zabuza, too… I'm gonna safely assume that the phone bill this month is gonna be racked way high. Dad is such a talkative man when it comes to gossip.'

"Oi, Daddy! I wanna walk on my own now! I'm a big boy, remember?" I heard the little rascal tell me as he knocked a tiny fist on my cheek.

I laughed a bit and nodded," alright, alright. Forgive me for forgetting" I hadn't really forgotten. My arm had been falling asleep, so he wanting down was quite a relief for me. After setting him down on his feet, he ran to his brother. They walked further ahead of Sasuke and me, though not too far, giving the two of us adults a bit of privacy, even though I knew there wasn't much we'd do out in public and in the view of my two kids. Then again, with the 'public' part, we did pretty much make out earlier in a huge crowd… Huh…

Oh, and there went his hand grabbing mine and threading his fingers through mine.

I glanced over at him and found him smiling small at me. I grinned back at him as I tightened my grip on his, swinging our hands back and forth as we walked along.

"So…" I smacked my lips together as I glanced away, still with a brilliant grin on my face. "What has the great Mr. Uchiha been up to lately?" I snorted and went on talking, not bothering to give the raven a chance at answering for himself this go around. "Wait, lemme guess… Work? Oh, and how 'bout even _more_ work?"

I heard a soft snort next to me and Sasuke 'hn'ed before saying," why, as a matter of fact, yes, Naruto. I have indeed been working quite a bit lately."

I glanced his way, a sly gleam in my eyes. "Say… How 'bout you take some days off, Uchiha? I think you might need a break from all that stress." My grin turned devious. "And I know _just_ how to relieve you from it, too..."

"Hm…" A predatory look crossed his face and he smirked. "Do you, now?" He let my hand go, then grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against his side as we continued walking. "I suppose I can be away from the office for a week or two…"

I laughed at him, kissing his cheek as I kept an eye on my kids all the while. I didn't want them wandering off from our path, did I? "Two weeks, eh? Hm, I think I can keep you occupied for that long…"

*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*

(Time Skip!)

Later that night, Sasuke and I were on my front porch together. The boys had already gone inside, their bellies full of pancakes and syrup, and they were hopefully getting ready for bed. I'd make sure that they were after I watched Sasuke go. Before then, though…

"When can I see you next, Dobe?" Sasuke quite bluntly asked me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my body up against his.

"Hm…" I wrapped my arms around his neck automatically. I couldn't believe how easily I'd grown comfortable with this already. He was my best friend-the only close contact I should feel comfortable was through wrestling or something like that. But damn it all if this just didn't feel so… _right_. He made this feel right. Feel _good_. "…Are you free tomorrow?" I asked, tilting my head in a curious manner.

He smirked. "So soon? My, you must be desperate to see more of me, Dobe."

Rolling my eyes, I pecked his lips, mumbling," yeah, yeah, you cocky bastard. Shut up and answer the question."

"If I'm not, then I'll make myself free, for you. Shouldn't be too hard considering I'm the president at the corporation." Still with that smug smirk.

It made me scoff at him and roll my eyes again. "Sounds like an easy life, Mr. CEO," I teased, sticking my tongue out at him.

"I like to think so."

"Yeah, well, back to our topic, Mr. CEO… Were you wanting that date tomorrow?"

I watched as a spark brightened up the man's onyx eyes. "Yes, I'd like that if you'd allow it." He said, pecking my lips now.

Chuckling, I nodded. "Alright. Then it's set. I'll ask dad to watch the boys for the night and I'll see you around…?"

"Five?"

I nodded," yeah, that sounds-."

"AM."

"-_Not_ good." I frowned and eyed the cocky bastard. "…Are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not." It was his turn to chuckle, then he locked our lips together and gave me a mind-blowing kiss that left me feeling dazed and dizzy. "I'll pick you up around 5pm, don't worry-so make sure you're ready by then, Dobe. I'll see you tomorrow."

I blinked dazedly at him as he slowly let me go. I was barely coherent enough to say 'uh-huh' to agree with him. When he was getting into his car (he had someone bring it over earlier so that we didn't have to walk to Ihop), I finally snapped out of it and yelled," bye, Sasuke! See ya tomorrow!" I heard one last 'hn' from him and then he was driving away. I watched him go for a moment, wondering if I should wait till he was out of sight or not.

The door opening, however, made up my mind for me and I turned around to see Kiba poking his head out and looking at me.

"Come on, Daddy. We gotta talk now," he said, a strangely serious look in his eyes.

I raised a brow and opened my mouth to comment, but he abruptly disappeared, keeping the door open for me. 'Uh-oh,' I thought, cautiously walking through the door into our home. 'What'd I do now?' I stopped short after closing the door behind me, though, when I found my two kids both wearing little frowns of displeasure and standing not too far away from me with their arms folded against their chests. 'Craaap,' I whined silently,' What'd I do nooow?' I hadn't noticed I took the role of a teenager in all of this while the two children took the roles of parents until later that night when I went to bed. For now, however, I didn't think along those lines as I asked," yeees? May I help you two with something?"

"Da." Gaara was first to speak, his expression unchanging. "We need to talk."

I pursed my lips, my brows furrowing. Why the heck did they sound so smart? And serious? 'Dammit, has Sasuke been rubbing off on them already? Shit! I don't want my kids to have sticks up their asses just yet! They're too young!'

"Alright…" I said, raising a brow at them. "Let's sit in the living room." The two nodded in agreement and I followed them there, silently wondering what the hell was going on. I sat on our recliner while the younger two sat on the couch that stood directly across from me so that we could all look at one another. There was an awkward silence after we were settled, so I started with," Sooo…"

Luckily, it prompted Kiba to bluntly blurt out," we don't want another Zabuza!"

At this, I raised a brow and watched on in amusement as Gaara gave the brunette a childish glare that could pass on as a baby python's glare. Young, yes, but still as dangerous. "What he _means_," Gaara slowly looked back at me, his expression now cool and calm," is that we don't want Uchiha-," he spat the name out as if it were something rotten. It made me grin. "-hurting you the same way that Zabuza did," this time, he spat the name out like it was worse than Sasuke's name, a venomous glare following.

"Yeah." Kiba pitched in, glancing nervously at Gaara to make sure he didn't get another glare from his brother. When he didn't, the brunette looked back at me and scowled. "We're happy that the mean man is gone now. Duckbutt was a lot more nicer than the other Meany-head. But he better not hurt you and leave black owies on you like Meany did!" He pounded a chibi fist on the couch for emphasis and it was all I could do not to burst out laughing at the nicknames being thrown out at my best friend/boyfriend thing and my ex. Gods, they were so adorable when serious!

"Trust me on this one, guys." I smiled at them both. "I've known Sasuke since we were kids. He's probably the best guy I could possibly go out with, alright? I mean, sure, he passes off as a complete jerk most of the time, but he's really a good guy. He won't hurt me."

"You promise?" Kiba scowled, a pout on his lips.

My smile softened and I nodded," I promise."

"Good!" Kiba jumped from his seat and sprinted over to me before tackling me in my chair.

"Oomph," I winced, but laughed at him as I hugged his smaller body to me. "Yeah? Did y'all at least like him?"

"Oh, yeah!" Kiba peeked up at me with a toothy grin. "He gave me all of his pancakes! Yummy!"

"He sure did, didn't he?" I laughed again and tickled his belly. Then I looked at Gaara, raising a brow. "Panda? What do you think of him?"

"Hn…" A little scowl appeared on his face as he looked away. "…He's okay… For now."

Geez, he's so stubborn. "Great! You'll warm up to him, Panda. He's a cool guy," I told him, grinning lopsidedly. "Now! Let's be getting to bed! It's an hour past your bedtime!"

Groans and moans commenced at that, but eventually they did get up and we all got ready for bed. I tucked them in, said goodnight to them, then headed off for my own room, yawning.

"Can't wait for tomorrow,' were my last few thoughts before I slowly fell asleep.

_TBC_

**A/N: Sucky ending for this chapter. xD**

**My bad. :3**

**Hope y'all enjoyed! o3o**

**I have already started the 3rd chapter, so don't get your knickers in a bunch! xD**


End file.
